Cheiro de Canela
by LiaCollins
Summary: Misha retorna para casa após a Rising Con ansioso para reencontrar Jensen, mas não contava com o ciúmes que ele estava sentindo por causa das fãs brasileiras.


**Título: **Cheiro de Canela

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria:** Romance, Jensha/Mishen

**Advertências:** Lemon, Yaoi e Fluffy, ou seja conteúdo adulto e homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** R-18

**Capítulos:** Oneshot

**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo: **Misha retorna para casa após a Rising Con ansioso para reencontrar Jensen, mas não contava com o ciúmes que ele estava sentindo por causa das fãs brasileiras.

* * *

><p><strong>Fic criada em homenagem aos meus amigos que foram para o Rising Con Brazil 2011.<strong>

* * *

><p>Já havia passado uma semana desde que Misha voltou do Brasil, onde participou de mais uma Rising Con, mas ele e Jensen ainda não haviam se encontrado, pois ambos tinham muito compromissos. Finalmente marcaram o reencontro para aquela noite no apartamento que o loiro tinha alugado para isso a algum tempo. O moreno estava ansioso e aproveitando que Victoria estava dormindo se arrumou com muito esmero. Vestiu uma de suas melhores roupas, passou gel no cabelo, se perfumou e com um sorriso brilhante e perfeito saiu para encontrar seu amor.<p>

Em alguns minutos, que para o ator pareceram horas, ele chegou a seu destino e rapidamente foi para a suíte do lugar que eles usavam nesses momentos de amor. Ao chegar na porta, deu de cara com o texano escorado no lado direito dela, com uma expressão muito séria em seu rosto e falando sem lhe encarar:

-Então você tem cheiro de canela e eu não sabia?

-Nós mal nos reencontramos depois de 3 semanas e você já vai começar com seu ciúmes, Jen? - retrucou o bostoniano começando a ficar irritado.

-E o que você quer que eu diga ou faça depois de ler os tweets das fãs do Brasil dizendo que você é cheiroso, que tem cheiro de canela e de ver aquelas fotos que você tirou sendo agarrado por elas E ALGUNS CARAS TAMBÉM?

-Foi só brincadeira, Jen! Pelo amor de Deus! A gente só estava se divertindo! Qual o problema?

-E você ainda pergunta, Misha? Eu nunca vi tantas mãos pelo seu corpo ao mesmo tempo como naquelas imagens! Até no seu cabelo pegaram! Se bobear até apalparam seu bumbum!

-Não diga bobagens, Jen! Eles são nossos fãs, não são tarados!

-Ah, é? E aquela que tentou te dar um selinho é o que então?

-Até isso você leu?

-Viva os tradutores virtuais! - exclamou o loiro sarcasticamente.

-Olha, tentaram dar um selinho sim, mas foi no Matt, não em mim! E isso não quer dizer que a garota é uma tarada! Ela só foi afoita!

-Ah, tá defendendo ela agora é?

-Chega! Assim não dá para conversar com você, Jensen! Eu vou embora! Eu nunca devia ter vindo aqui! Eu me arrumei todo e vim te ver todo feliz, cheio de saudade e é assim que você me recebe? - esbravejou o moreno com lágrimas nos olhos dandos as costas para o loiro.

As palavras do amante fizeram o texano finalmente notar o capricho com que ele tinha se arrumado, coisa que o ciúmes ainda não o tinha deixado perceber. Então ele foi tomado por um remorso imenso e sem pensar agarrou a cintura do outro pelas costas susurrando com o queixo apoiado nos ombros dele:

-Desculpe, amor! Você sabe que o ciúmes me deixa cego!

-Depois de me magoar é que você me pede desculpas, Ackles? Quando você vai aprender a confiar em mim? E quando vai aceitar esse meu lado brincalhão? Esse meu lado que adora se divertir com os fãs e os amigos sem NENHUMA segunda intenção? - retrucou o moreno ainda chorando.

-Me ajude a aceitá-lo. Sozinho eu não vou conseguir! - replicou o loiro enquanto beijava o pescoço do bostoniano.

-Beijo no pescoço é golpe baixo, Jensen! - exclamou Misha já começando a se entregar.

-Mas funcionou! Você parou de me chamar pelo sobrenome. - respondeu o texano sorrindo e ainda beijando o pescoço do homem em seus braços.

-Desgraçado! - gemeu o moreno se virando para o loiro e lhe dando um ardente beijo.

Jensen correspondeu o beijo à altura e ainda enlaçando Misha pela cintura, o arrastou para dentro do quarto, o atirando na cama em seguida. Então eles voltaram a se beijar, dessa vez com mais intensidade e urgência que a saudade havia mantido contidas até aquele momento. Em seguida, eles começaram a despir um ao outro, com suas mãos deslizando pela pele exposta do outro e o moreno mordendo o ombro do parceiro, arrancando muitos gemidos e suspiros dele. Em questão de segundos ambos estavam nús e o texano lambia todo o corpo do bostoniano de cima para baixo deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passava, até que chegou em seu alvo. Cheio de fome, ele abocanhou o membro do intérprete de Castiel, o fazendo gemer mais e mais alto, conforme aumentava a intensidade da carícia. E assim o ator mais novo continuou até o mais velho chegar ao orgasmo e ele sorver todo o seu gozo.

Sorrindo, ele subiu pelo corpo do amante novamente e o beijou, compartilhando com ele seu próprio gosto. Louco de desejo, o moreno virou seus corpos e ficou por cima e se dedicou a beijar, lamber e acariciar o outro. Os minutos seguintes foram repletos de movimentos, nos quais um ficava por cima do outro na cama. Ambos estavam cheios de luxúria e queriam conduzir, mas foi Jensen que conseguiu esse direito, quando sem Misha perceber, abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo, tirou de lá um par de algemas e prendeu um de seus braços na cabeceira da cama, o deixando boquiaberto. Sem entender o que seu amante estava fazendo, o moreno falou:

-O que está fazendo, Jensen? E desde quando você tem algemas?

-Gostou? Eu as comprei quando você viajou, antes de ver os tweets das fãs. E relaxa, pois hoje EU darei as cartas, baby! - exclamou o loiro com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Ainda mantendo o sorriso, o ex-vaqueiro beijou novamente o parceiro com muita paixão e ao mesmo tempo tirou outra coisa da gaveta. Era um pote de lubrificante, que ele imediatamente abriu, se afastando um poucos dos lábios tão desejados e com uma boa quantidade do produto lambuzou seus dedos e seu membro, invadindo a entrada do outro primeiro com um dedo, depois dois e por fim três. A essa altura o dono dos olhos azuis já estava se contorcendo de prazer, então o loiro, finalmente o penetrou e começou a se movimentar dentro do corpo que tanto amava. A cadência que era lenta, foi ficando cada vez mais rápida e intensa, arrancando gemidos de ambos. Simultaneamente, o mais novo colocou sua mão no sexo do mais velho e começou uma deliciosa carícia, que logo se transformou em uma furiosa e apaixonada masturbação. Alguns minutos depois o bostoniano começou a se contorcer e ter espasmos, indicando que seu clímax havia chegado, explodindo seu prazer nas mãos e na barriga do outro. A circustância foi o estopim para Jensen também gozar dentro do corpo do amante. Exaustos, eles afundaram na cama. O texano pegou as chaves das algemas na mesma gaveta e soltou seu amor. Misha desabou na cama, com o dono dos olhos verdes deitado sobre seu peito. Ele já estava quase adormecendo quando escutou o loiro falar quase em um susurro algo que lhe arrancou um largo sorriso:

-Elas tinham razão. Você tem mesmo cheiro de canela!

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos a obra! Rsss!<br>**


End file.
